1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic fluid powered motor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the practice to use fluid drive systems for motors. It has also been known in the prior art to actuate the drive system by a gas such as air. Typical examples thereof in the prior art are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,655, issued Feb. 7, 1961, to R. D. Action; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,330, issued Oct. 4, 1966, to H. H. Johnson; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,159, issued Dec. 10, 1968, to R. Hornlein, et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,189, issued Apr. 21, 1970, to D. B. Beckett, et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,365, issued Mar. 27, 1973, to S. O. Olsson; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,132, issued Dec. 18, 1973, to T. W. Otto.
The Action, Johnson, Hornlein, Beckett, and Olsson devices do not, however, use the motor to control a valving operation of the gas.
The Otto device uses the motor to control the valving operation to alternate the direction of gas flow. However, the Otto device does not use the motor to control drive fluid outlets to maintain a unidirectional flow of fluid to the motor. Also, Otto does not disclose the use of the unidirectional flow of drill fluid to power or actuate the drive fluid. Additionally, the motor drive of Otto is not used in a drilling environment. Also a heat exchanger is not disclosed in Otto. Moreover, a gearing system is not disclosed in Otto.